one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode Four
Opening Crawl Apprehension! After the crew of the Bluebir has located a group of rogue smugglers operating on Metalorn, working with the very imperial agents entrusted with its care! With re-enforcements hours away from arrival, it is up to their crew against perhaps the entire planet- and these are no ordinary smugglers!Listen! Plot Summary Blue and Synox are entangled on the floor of the Bluebird as the doors lock and the artificial gravity returns. Synox disentangles and go to debrief the Stormtroopers. Blue asks Zero for a status report. Zero reports the superficial damage to the ship; otherwise everything is fine. Blue is in a heightened state of emotion after successfully retrieving Synox from space. He is ready to attack the smugglers head on. Synox confirms that they lost Germuck Falt (the pretty boy) and Gerrick Bree (the bad boy) to the void of space. Synox commends Bort Noons and Fentara Ren. He promotes Noons to squad leader. Blue calls Synox to the bridge and he, Blue, and Zero discuss plans. Synox and Zero recommend waiting the smugglers out until the star destroyer arrive. They talk Blue down from his desire to go on a rampage. Blue whines, and Zero promises he can rampage later. Zero hails the smuggler’s ship, The Snapdragon, and asks for their surrender. The smuggler, Eren Corvana, declines. Zero, Synox, and Blue agree that Corvana was very rude. The three further discuss plans. It’s decided that the smugglers must be trying to perform a manual override of the blast doors locking in the Snapdragon. They will fly to the control tower and stop them. One trooper must stay back on the ship to watch it. Cupper Fray (the sensitive one) volunteers, but Blue insists that Fentara stay behind. The others acquiesce, but warn Fray not to mess up with the implication that he has done so before. Zero shows Fentara what to do with the autopilot and ship systems. Ren thinks it’s pretty simple; Zero is slightly insulted. Zero and Blue land at the top of the tower. Synox and his squad land at the bottom and head in. There are three levels inside the tower; the lights are all off except for emergency lighting on the spiral staircase. The troopers turn on their night vision. Someone launches a smoke grenade at the group on the first level. Zero and Blue enter the tower. On the top level there are active computers; Blue uses them to activate the lights. Synox and the Stormtroopers are temporarily blinded. On the middle level, an animalistic hiss of pain is heard. Zero and Blue cautiously descend the stairs to view the middle level. A huge defel (Lulu) is clawing at her eyes and whimpering in pain. A human man, Corvana, tells her to keep it together. At the sound of Corvana’s voice, Zero and Blue notice him for the first time. Trying to focus their eyes on him now, however, they find that they still cannot quite see him. Zero tells Synox over the comms about the defel. Zero attaches a grenade to the stairs. Corvana’s back is to Zero and Blue, but he is alerted to their presence and shoots a blaster at them. Blue attempts to get Corvana to talk; the smuggler is dismissive. Synox tosses a stun grenade up the stairs, which hits Lulu and Corvana. Zero pulls himself and Blue out of the blast radius. Lulu swings into the stairwell, taking out both Noons and Fray with a kick. Synox shakes his head at Fray. Blue descends the stairs again to the middle level, where Corvana is crouched behind crates. Blue attempts again to talk to Corvana and introduces himself. Blue tells the smuggler about the star destroyer and his own bloodlust; he tells Corvana to stand down or die. Covana activates a grenade on the stairway; it crumbles, but harms neither Zero (on the third level) nor Blue (on the second). Corvana points a blaster at Blue. Blue drops his own blaster, continuing to talk; he calls Synox and Zero to the middle level. Corvana reveals they were buying food, medicine, and shields from Minister Wesk Barlew. Blue wants Barlew dead and will take Corvana and Lulu into custody. Corvana is fine with killing Barlew but not okay with being taken; he suggests continuing to fight. Synox comments that he has killed four jedi in the past. Covana plays it cool but is clearly affected. The smuggler agrees to go with them but wants Lulu to go free. Blue asks for information about an old temple. Corvana speaks with Lulu in another language and then announces that they would rather die. He throws a grenade in the center of the room. Zero pulls Blue back and bats the grenade back at Corvana; it explodes behind the smuggler. Synox shoots Lulu in the back, stunning her. Zero looks at Corvana bleeding out on the floor and looks to Blue for guidance; the minister tells Zero to kill Corvana and he does. Jacinto Reth contacts the group from his star destroyer, which has gotten their quickly by way of a very unsafe route plotted by Jacinto. Blue tells Jacinto it was a huge mixup and he isn’t needed. Epilogue: Lulu is loaded into the Bluebird. Blue cries over his scarred ship with a bottle of buffing polish. Zero chuckles at blue and takes five in the cockpit without his helmet. Since they lost half of their Stormtroopers, the propaganda video takes twice as long to shoot. The video includes the official story of minister Barlew’s death: that he was killed by rebels. Zero kills minister Barlew and Blue powers down the battle droids. They tear Corvana’s ship apart and find the contraband, stamped with a winged yellow symbol. Blue narrows his eyes at the symbol. He hacks the ship’s computer and finds that it was headed to Kessel. Back on the Bluebird, Fentara is filing reports in the main caf lounge. Blue enters and locks the doors. She asks for permission to speak freely, and tells Blue that her father will not advance Blue’s position for favoring Fentara. Blue addresses Fentara as “your highness,” and tells her he has no interest in her father. Instead, he asks her “tell me everything you know about Lyntel'luroon." Blurb Our good old boys from the ISB cherish a brief moment of respite, then rally to contend with the smuggler who’s more than he seems. But will they remember to shoot their propo piece?! Trivia *The Dear Bluebird letter establishes that no one would fake being married to Blue for an operation, and that Fentara is a lesbian.